1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel organopentasiloxane and to a method for preparing same. More specifically, the present invention relates to an organopentasiloxane which carries at least 1 silicon-bonded organoxy group at one molecular chain terminal while silicon-bonded hydrogen or a silicon-bonded,-aliphatically unsaturated bond-containing monovalent hydrocarbon group (abbreviated below as aliphatically unsaturated monovalent hydrocarbon group) is present at the other molecular chain terminal. The present invention also relates to a method for the preparation of this organopentasiloxane.
2. Background Information
The triorganoxysilanes are already known within the class of organosilicon compounds which contain both Si-bonded hydrogen and Si-bonded organoxy groups, and this type of silane is used as a starting material for various types of silane coupling agent. In addition, vinyltriorganoxysilane and hexenyltriorganoxysilane, for example, are already known within the sphere of organosilicon compounds which contain both Si-bonded organoxy groups and the Si-bonded, aliphatically unsaturated monovalent hydrocarbon group, and these are used as starting materials for various types of silicone resins. These organoxysilanes are also useful as physical property improvers for composite materials made from one or more organic resins and one or more inorganic substances. These organoxysilanes possess 2 distinctly different types of functional groups, and, when interposed between organic resin and inorganic substance, they bond to both and function as a coupling agent. This serves to modify or improve the resulting physical properties.
However, when these organoxysilanes are employed, for example, as physical property improvers for silicone rubber, which after all is a type of composite material, the expected improvement is in fact not obtained.
The present inventor has engaged in continuous research over a number of years in order to solve the problem identified above. The present inventor has also been engaged in the constant study of methods for the synthesis of silanes and polysiloxanes containing the si-bonded organoxy group. It has been discovered as a result that a particular type of organopentasiloxane, which is distinct from the organoxysilanes already described above, is an effective physical property improver for silicone rubber. This organopentasiloxane is a novel, heretofore unknown compound. The present invention was achieved based on this discovery.